Solo hoy, solo tú
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Los dos eran grandes amigos, y ninguno tenía un interés más alla de ese. Pero uno nunca sabe como puede actuar el amor. Una noche estrellada y un pequeño accidente puede cambiar todo. Oneshot. Fubuki/Hiroto. ¡Feliz día 18/9! Revolución Raimon x3


Pues vengo ahora con un oneshot sobre Fubukiyama. (Tarde todo el día y al final no me gustó mucho pero lo terminé...demonios mi tarea D:) Y es que hoy es 18/9 y ¡tenía que hacer algo! ya que ambos son de mis personajes favoritos. Es algo raro, ya que aunque me gusta la pareja, pero nunca había hecho un fic de ellos y es que es muy difícil, siempre que lo intento termina siendo hiromido -.- Pero bueno, espero que les guste. (Me pregunto si alguien leera esto o3o)

**Fubuki Shirou, Hiroto Kiyama e Inazuma Eleven en general (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>"Solo hoy, solo tú"<strong>

**Fubuki & Hiroto **

**Oneshot**

Miró al otro con sorpresa y se quedó sin aliento y sin poder moverse. Pero él no esperaba que esto pasara. ¿Cómo había sido que él y el pelirrojo habían terminado así, uno encima del otro a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia? Y todo había ocurrido por ninguna causa en especial…simplemente…

Por fin había anochecido en las islas Liocott. En la parte de la isla principal, donde se encontraba la región de la selección de futbol japonesa, cierto chico de cabello gris azulado, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde se estaba quedando ahora el equipo de _Inazuma Japan_. Iba mirando por la ventana cuando se percató que afuera estaba alguien. Fijó mejor su vista y entonces distinguió quién era la figura.

Torció la boca extrañado y luego sonrió. Iría a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Bajó las escaleras. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al fresco ambiente que ofrecía la noche. Caminó y se detuvo a lado del jugador.

-Qué linda noche ¿no?-dijo Fubuki.-El cielo está totalmente cubierto por estrellas. No me extraña que hayas salido a verlas, Hiroto-kun.

-Así es.-coincidió el pelirrojo.-realmente quería verlas.

Fubuki observó el cielo un momento, y luego bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Hiroto lo miró con intención de decir que todo estaba bien y que no sabía a qué se refería, pero intuyó que tal cosa no convencería a su amigo y solo haría más incómodo todo.

-ah…yo solo…e-estaba algo nostálgico, supongo.

-estabas recordando…a Midorikawa y a los demás, ¿cierto?

Hiroto inhaló sorprendido por la facilidad con que había captado su situación.

-Bueno...sí. Estaba pensando en todos mis compañeros de Genesis. Todos mis amigos.

-Los conoces de toda la vida ¿no?

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Sabes, desde que conocí tu historia, en aquel partido que tuvimos en el instituto alien. Sentí que me podría llevar bien contigo. Tenemos más en común de lo que parece.

Hiroto alzó una ceja, cuestionándolo.

-Yo también sé lo que es vivir con el peso de los recuerdos.-aclaró.

El ojiverde tornó su mirada atónita a Fubuki. Éste tenía una expresión seria que se veía tan fuera de lugar en su cara que siempre se mostraba amable.

-Fubuki...

Hiroto no siguió y en cambio volteó al cielo. Mirando nuevamente todas las estrellas.

-Fubuki-repitió.-sabes, mi técnica especial es más profunda de lo que aparenta. Por una razón mis técnicas son sobre el espacio. Yo siempre he pensado en mí vida como una noche estrellada. Llena de puntos luminosos, personas que están ahí para apoyarme. Siempre aunque esten muy lejos una de otra, las estrellas siempre parecen estar cerca. Y yo siento eso con mis amigos, mi familia. Aunque no estemos cerca, siempre seremos cercanos.

Fubuki escuchó maravillado aquello. -Es una buena forma de comparar la vida. Y sabes, yo seré uno de esos puntitos en tu vida. Te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, Hiroto.

Hiroto sonrió, algo conmovido. -Gracias, yo también.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Cómodamente enmedio de aquella noche, sin embargo Fubuki recordó que se dirigía a la cena cuando se distrajo por su compañero.

-Hiroto, deberíamos ir a cenar.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, lo había olvidado. No quiero que las _managers_ nos castiguen por saltarnos la comida.

Hiroto se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Fubuki. Éste la tomó, sin embargo un mal paso al intentar pararse hizo que se fuera de espaldas, llevándose a Hiroto consigo.

El impacto le dolió a Shiro un poco, además de que el peso del otro lo había afectado. Cerró los ojos por auto reflejo, y así, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que habían terminado uno encima del otro, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Hiroto lo miró fijamente. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. En ese momento, tal vez por juego de las hormonas, algo de curiosidad y una sensación parecida a la que tienes cuando estás en la orilla de un barranco y una vocecita te dice que saltes, Hiroto no pudo evitar salvo pensar en acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos. Y sin pensarlo, siguiendo más que nada el instinto, terminó juntando sus labios inesperadamente con los del peli azul.

Fue un breve momento en el que no pasó por su cabeza nada, pero después de que cayó en la cuenta, ya era muy tarde y Fubuki -increíblemente- había correspondido el beso.

Sorpresa, confusión e infinidad de otros sentimientos recorría el cuerpo de ambos y todo era caos. Pero eso poco importó en aquel momento.

Entonces el inminente momento en que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire llegó y se quedaron ahí inmóviles sin pronunciar palabra con sus caras rojas, la respiración acelerada y con una imposible sensación de calor.

-Yo…-comenzó Hiroto, sin realmente tener una buena excusa o explicación.

-Deberíamos ir adentro. Los demás se preguntaran donde estamos.-interrumpió Fubuki.

Hiroto ladeó la cabeza. Fubuki lo miró inexpresivamente, tal vez intentando ocultar en realidad que tan avergonzado estaba. Así que Hiroto asintió en acuerdo y se puso de pie. Una vez más ofreció su mano al jugador de hielo.

-No me arrastrarás de nuevo al piso, ¿verdad Fubuki-kun?

El otro se rió –No.

Ya arriba los dos, siguieron el camino hacia dentro, y hacia la cafetería, donde la mayoría del equipo estaba todavía comiendo. Los voltearon a ver algunos inquisitivos, otros con desinterés, sin embargo todo de manera muy natural.

Fubuki tomó su bandeja de comida, y Hiroto hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron en una mesa solos, y comieron de manera normal. Ninguno había olvidado lo ocurrido, y no era que le dieran menos importancia, pero…de alguna forma, no se sentían incómodos por eso.

Tal vez al día siguiente todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez lo dejarían como un recuerdo de algo bonito, pero que no se volvería a repetir, tal vez fue algo repentino y no profundo.

Tal vez…

O tal vez no.

* * *

><p>¡Wow no puedo creerlo! Primer fic que subo que termina con beso xD Nunca me atrevo a poner nada y ahora lo hice. Así que ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Serán tan amables de dejar review? Me gustan los reviews :3<p> 


End file.
